DNAngel 2The Next Generation
by Kato Sachi
Summary: Daisue, and Riku have a child and, that child get the 'Dark' powers, and Dark falls in love with the same person as the child, and this girl has a secret too...


DNAngel 2-

The Next Generation

Our story begins right before Riku, and Diasuke have a child. There were thinking, about this whole marriage thing.

"Hey Riku you sure you wont a child?" asked Daisuke, "I mean think of our already perfect like," He continued.

"Listen Dai. I love you, and I wont a child," Riku confirmed to Daisuke, as she put a finger to his lips, and smiled.

"But, but, but...never mind," Daisuke complained, but smiled at the end.

"Besides, if we get a boy, I would like to see dark again..,"Riku smiled, as she walked onto the kitchen.

"Man, would I ever like to see that," Daisuke told himself as he smiled gently.

"What did you say Dai," Riku asked, "And were having fish, again tonight,"Riku told Daisuke as she pop here head from behind the door.

"WHAT FISH AGAIN!!!!!!......(cries)," Daisuke whines.

"Well we should be lucky, that we have this food..," Riku said in a silent but deadly voice.

13, years later (I know its a long time but I got to skip stuff ;;)

"Mom, IM going to school, see ya after," Yelled a young voice as 'it' walked out the door

"Hold it, Sachi your forgetting your lunch again," Riku yelled, as Sachi ran out the door as not to of heard her. "He acts so much like you Daisuke," Riku yelled as she pointed her pointing finger at him.

Daisuke didn't understand so he just asked as if he didn't notice her.

"See that's what I mean when he acts so much lick you, Daisuke," Riku told Daisuke, but he didn't listen.

later on that day

"Kato, may I speak with you after class," Kato's teacher asked him.

He heard a 'ohhh' sound coming out of his friend, Akira's mouth.

"Ok," Kato whimpered.

As the day ended Akira said his good-byes, as he walked out of class room.

"Hey it's not like I'm going to die," Kato yelled in anger, as Akira said that.

He heard, Akira whisper, "The poor fool doesn't know yet, but I wonder if I could get his Laptop, when he dies,or maybe his guitar, or even his drum set,"

'Man it sounds like he thinks I'm going to die, some friend he is,' Kato thought to himself.

"Kato your mom dropped your lunch by and she wonted me to give it to you," Kato's teacher told him, as she handed him his lunch box.

"So that's all," Kato asked, as his teacher nodded her head, and then he went to lunch.

"WOW, your alive I cant believe it that you are alive, now that your not dead I can't have your stuff, darn it," Akira yelled, but said that last bit in a whisper.

Kato nodded his head and when on eating his food. Then all of a sudden a girl had walked by and Kato had stopped to stare but tried not to draw attention to himself.

"Hey, Kato isn't she the girl that you like, her name is, Sachi, I can't believe that she came her, she was originally from the United States, I believe that her, father came here on business, to get some type of deal on her way, since that her mother died in a car crash, she always goes with her father, and I had also heard that every school that she has gone to

were the top in there class," Akira, had said in all one breath which had amazed Kato, a bit.

"Umm...and how did you get all of that information," Kato asked oddly, as he watched Akira, take a bit out of his sushi.

"Well, let's just say that I have my sources," Akira had boosted.

Kato just looked oddly at him for a moment, then went to see were she went to sit at. He found out that she had sat only one table away, and was sitting exactly, across from him if he was at that table. He just stared at her till, Akira asked him quietly, "Hey, Kato isn't it your birthday, today?"

Kato just looked oddly at him, then finally coming down to earth, he nodded his head.

"Didn't you ask Mika, to go out with you, and didn't she dis, you," Akira asked, as he look at Kato in intrusted.

After school

"Hey, Kato your not having a party, but I'll still get you a present, and I promise that it'll be a good one, 'cause I'm the man that knows you best,wink, wink," Akira had told Kato confidently.

Kato waved 'Bye', as he walked thought the park on his way he heard a soft cry. He barley turned around to make sure that no one was hurt. Then by amazement, and shock, he sow Sachi on a park bench softly crying. He just tried to ignore her, but it was hard. She was so beautiful, her face was tilted so that the reflection of the frog pond, was reflected on her face, and her hair was pulled up into a bun, that split into all directions. He deiced to go over a see what is so wrong, tat it would make her cry.

"Hey, I bet you don't know me but I sure know a bit about you," Kato said remembering what Akira had said.

"Hi, I think your from school," Sachi said a little cheered up, "So your the one that sits in front of me, you are really tall," she ended with a smile.

"Well, maybe I should hunch over, like this," Kato said trying to cheer Sachi up, as he hunched over like a humpback monster.

Sachi laughed, and she reached into her backpack, and pulled out some gum.

"Hey, ya wont some gum, for cheering me up, plus what is your name" Sachi asked, tilting her head.

"Kato, is the name, the class clown, is that I do best," Kato exclaimed, as he put one leg on the bench and pointed into the sky.

" ha,ha,ha Well, 'class clown' how old are you, I'm 14," Sachi asked.

"Well, now that I think of it I am going to turn 14, today, but I'm not having a party 'cause, my parents have something special for me," Kato explained, as he wondered, about it, unknowingly.

Kato's watch alarm went off, and he said he had to go, and then left, knowing that this brings him a step closer to getting a new girlfriend. As he got home, he barley caught himself, because the floor was gone, he pulled himself up, and jumped across. A few moments later he is being chased by, five giant guard dogs, he saw a pipe and jumped on to that, the dogs, went right pass he. Then he tripped a laser and he was being attacked, by lasers. He got away, from them all. He got to the door. He paused, then he plucked one of his hair, and laid it on the door knob, and it was electrified.

He took off, and stuck his hand in his shoe, and pressed it on the knob, and entered his home, and was greated, with open arms....


End file.
